


I Don't Want to be Your Friend

by thepaperbagprincess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, HEY Y'ALL, LESBIAN RIGHTS, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Useless Lesbians, but they're the right age, canada deserves love too !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess
Summary: Annabeth and Piper have just broken up with their boyfriends. Will their friendship become a relationship, or are they just having a meaningless fling ?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 18





	I Don't Want to be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song I wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red  
> finally writing about lesbians just like i am  
> y'all yayayayayayayayay  
> fdksjaf;ldkjfa;lsfkj;sldkfjs;lkdfj  
> women

“So, I just broke up with Percy. And now I feel like shit.” Annabeth glanced at Piper from underneath the army-green duvet. She smiled sympathetically at the blonde.

“I just broke up with Jason; I know how you feel.” Annabeth sat up at those words, pulling the duvet cover around her waist.

“Wait, really ? I honestly thought you guys were forever…” She trailed off, sensing Piper’s pain. For a daughter of Athena, sometimes she really didn’t know when was the right time to shut up. Piper shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. 

“I guess that’s what he thought too, he didn’t seem to agree with me at all. Though, neither of us are to blame for the fact that I lost feelings, or the fact that the mist created a relationship that maybe never would’ve happened without it.” Annabeth nodded, and reached across the bed (thought that wasn’t far, considering it was just a plus-sized twin) and grabbed the brunette’s hand. ‘I knew Piper had pretty eyes but I never realized that they looked so pretty at night,’ she mused to herself, going slightly red when she realized where her thoughts were leading to. 

Piper broke the eye contact first, hopping off the bed and swiping imaginary dust from her cargo pants. “I’m going to grab us some of my secret icecream that I only use for emergencies, but if you tell anyone I have some, I will use my icecream spoon to spoon out your eyes, got it ?” Though her words were harsh, her eyes as she looked at Annabeth were very soft. But alas, Annabeth didn’t look up in time to see Piper fawn over her like a stray kitten. By the time she was finished picking at a loose thread of the duvet, Piper had glided off to the kitchen. Annabeth decided there was no point for her to get out of Piper’s bed, and awaited the return of a girl who had just become her best friend, or maybe something more. Be careful, though, for she had herself convinced the weird floaty feeling in her stomach was because she wanted ice cream. 

Yeah, she was definitely looking forward to the ice cream.

A few hours later, the two girls had eaten a carton of icecream each. That was when Annabeth got an idea, and a devious smile crossed her face. “Wait here for one second,” she winked at Piper and practically sprinted to the control room ,where she knew Leo would be monitoring the progress of his ship. 

“Hey Leo, where abouts would you say we are right about now ?” Leo eyed her warily, before figuring that it was just Annabeth, what trouble could she be getting into ?

“We’re flying above Canada right now, I’d say across Quebec to be exact. Why ?” 

“Oh, no reason… if we’re above land, can I make a quick stop ? I’ve always wanted to go to Quebec and I want a keepsake !” She blinked innocently at him. Leo squinted at her before shrugging.

“That’s alright with me, as long as you only take a half an hour. I can use that item to get a bit of supplies that could be put to good use. If you take longer than that, I will fly off without you. Got it ?” Annabeth knew that the threat waws empty, however decided to poke a bit of fun at him. 

“Sir Yes Sir !” she saluted him, and he winked at her before turn to the control panel.

All of a sudden the ship took a huge nosedive, and Annabeth screamed. They suddenly stopped and landed gently. She opened her eyes and glared at Leo. He grinned sheepishly.

“Oops ?” She just shook her head before making a beeline for the door.

Piper was staring at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. Hadn’t Annabeth said she’d be right back ? Then all of a sudden, the ship dipped and flew downwards, and then it stopped moving. Piper actually liked being on the ship, the constant low hum of movement helped calm her, and now she was without her two favourite things: Annabeth and whitenoise. 

She had long ago come to terms with be a bisexual woman, and had also come to terms with the fact that Annabeth was the woma nshe wanted to marry. She had most of all come to terms with the fact that while she would never get her, another fierce, firey blonde would do just nicely. It wasn’t until about a year into her lackluster relationship with Jason that she realized just how different the two blondes were. That was when she felt guilty, mostly for stringing Jason along for a ride; and it was unfair to him. Still; she couldn’t even be brave enough to tell him the truth when she broke up with him, and the truth was that despite the fact that in theory he was everything she wanted, she wanted someone else anyway.

While contemplating this, Annabeth had come back ot the room, with a suspiciously lumpy sweatshirt, that just said ‘QUEBEC CITY’ on it. Shortly after Annabeth shut the door, she felt the ship lift off again, and winked at Piper. “Look what I got us,” she mock whispered, pulling three bottles of wine from until the ugly sweater. Piper mock-gasped.

“Why Annabeth, we can’t drink; we’re only eighteen.” Annabeth grinned. 

“That’s the best part; the drinking age in Quebec is eighteen.” Piper smirked back at her and grabbed one of the bottles, popping the cork out. She took a swig, glad Annabeth had opted for wine instead of beer or whiskey as she had a huge sweet tooth, and despised a very harsh burn. 

They took turns chugging from the bottle, until it was empty. Then they changed bottles, and did the same. It was about then when they became what you would call hammered. “ Wait, wait, no; listen to me ! All I’m saying is Draco Malfoy definitely had a crush on Harry Potter.” Annabeth giggled loopily, pointing the empty wine bottle like a challenge. 

“And I’m not arguing that fact,” Piper pointed out, “All I’m saying is that if you will die on that rock, why can’t you accept that Bill and Ted are madly in love with each other ?” Annabeth huffed. 

“I’m just saying they got married ! I would never get married to someone else if I loved another. Piper smiled guiltily.

“I agree, but I can see people doing that. Also, you’re ignoring the fact that their shared braincell probably just never clued in to the fact that instead of kissing some princess-babes, they could have been kissing each other.” Annabeth nodded.

“I must admit, the Best Friends to Lovers trope is one of my favourites.” Piper nodded, and scooted closer to Annabeth on the bed. 

“I think that one’s one of my favourite too…” she trailed off, and then giggled, collapsing on top of Annabeth. She didn’t notice Annabeth’s breathing get heavy.

“Hey,” Annabeth murmured, wanking PIper’s face up to see hers by her braids.

“Yeah?” Piper whispered back, staring into the depths of smart grey. 

“Would it be alright with you if I kissed you right now ? It doesn’t have to mean anything-” Piper cut her off with a quick peck.

“What if I want it to mean something.” Annabeth’s smile was blinding even in the dark of Piper’s room. She grabbed her by the braids and kissed her again.

It was hard to tell who was kissing who, or who was taking control, with Piper straddling Annabeth, and Annabeth yanking on her long braids. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Piper admitted.

“Me too, I think.” Annabeth slurred back, “I just didn’t realize what it was.” Piper pulled back ,and layed on Annabeth’s chest.

“I think I could love you.” Annabeth said slowly, almost so quietly that Piper didn’t hear it.

“I think I do love you,” Piper replied.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”


End file.
